The Lost Tributes
by edgeof4teeners
Summary: Modern AU. The Tributes had been a band that consisted of 12 lineups. Peeta and Katniss had been the final lineup. The Tributes all come back together on stage for the anniversary of Capitol Records dubbed as the "Third Quarter Quell." Peeta and Katniss, once a duo, find themselves having to tolerate each other for the sake of the Capitol Records. Will hearts be mended? Everlark.
_**Disclaimer:The Hunger Games belongs to the lovely Suzanne Collins.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello everyone! I'm a long time fan of the HGs but I'm most importantly a big fan of Everlark. This is my first fic I've written for the fandom and for the couple. Please don't bite me. This story is based off of Fleetwood Mac—kind of. Fleetwood Mac makes some fine music but they've been through multiple lineup changes before the ever twirling Stevie Nicks and the handsome guitar picking Lindsey Buckingham ever walked into the picture. I'd say Katniss and Peeta's relationship is slightly based off of Buckingham Nicks but not entirely. I think in this story Annie and Finnick's (Yep there is gonna be a turbulent Odesta in this story) relationship is more like Buckingham Nicks. Anyhow, just give this story a go. Please! I know I need to go back and_ _ **edit**_ _this story, but that is easier said than done. I,_ _ **Edgeof4teeners**_ _is writing this story with_ _ **DG and Reed**_ _. Check out her stories please!_

 _The Chain - Fleetwood Mac_

 _The chain, keep us together_

 _(In the shadows)_

 _The chain, keep us together_

 _—Fleetwood Mac, The Chain_

 **Chapter 1: The Chain**

The Tributes had been a band that consisted of 12 different lineups. Some lineups were known for their ever pleasing songs while in some cases, other lineups were known for their controversies and turbulent relationships. Peeta and Katniss had been the final lineup and were now focusing on living and leading normal lives.

Peeta owned a successful bakery, and Katniss had her own line and pop-up store for hunting garments and gear. They were both successful in what they did, and any ideas of coming back together for a reunion or at least a short comeback, seemed incredulous in their minds. Sure they were both in their mid 20s, life was still going for them, but being signed to Capitol records had been so stressful, Katniss was ultimately surprised she and Peeta didn't have breakdowns like Annie and Finnick, both part of the fourth lineup of the Tributes. Annie had been rumored to be suffering multiple disorders that were yet to be determined, and Finnick... he'd gotten too involved in the sex, drugs, and Rock 'n roll fame, that the lineup ended in somewhat of a tragedy. Annie and Finnick had both been put in rehab.

Nonetheless, Katniss was hanging the last of the hunting jackets that came in this morning, when a lady-customer in her store approached her. The woman seemed appeased at something, for Katniss saw the cheerfulness and recognition in the woman's blue eyes and the anticipation for whatever the girl was going to ask, made Katniss feel uneasy. "Are you Katniss Everdeen from the Tributes ?"

Katniss gave the woman the best tight lipped smile she could muster. "Yeah," she answered simply, she didn't think anyone would notice her since the band's disbandment, which was more than a few years ago. And she liked being unnoticed, it made her feel sane. After all, having been under the contract of the Devil's spawn who went by President Snow had both been nerve wracking and stressful for her.

'Katniss, I know you already have a boyfriend,' he had said cunningly that day in his office, his breath smelling oddly of blood and roses, 'but I think a love act could work well between you and Peeta. Fans and the audience would just soak it up!'

Well, the love act perhaps did work for awhile, but it started not to matter about the music anymore. And she necessarily hadn't liked Peeta in a romantic sense. They did have good chemistry on-stage no doubt, but what of it? She was with her boyfriend of four years when she became a member of The Tributes, and they almost became engaged. But the love act made Gale antsy, and he put the engagement off until her and Peeta could publicly "break up". Katniss had honestly thought that's what Snow would have had them do eventually so he could make The Tributes' music start to mirror Fleetwood Mac's; the music being about lost and tainted love, and the broken hearted. However the love act rode out for so long that the love act started to become real, and rather than expressing her and Peeta's breakup through another Tributes album, Katniss and Peeta had decided to take the high rode, which resulted in them breaking up as a music act.

To get rid of those thoughts, Katniss distracted herself with work. Before she had arrived here this morning, she'd decided that she was going to put off hanging up decorations in the store for another day, but with the confusion and anxiety surfing through her bones, she would do it today.

She needed the distraction.

—

—

When Katniss finally got off work and got inside her truck, she started the engine, turned on her radio, and was starting to drive down the main busy freeway. "Well folks, that was a song you just heard by Gloss 'Winning is Everything'. And folks, do you know what that just made me think of? The Tributes! Man, I haven't heard a song by them in years. Anyone wanna call in and ask for any specific songs by The Tributes?" She almost swerved into the next lane.

Katniss felt a little annoyed hearing that, because this was the second time today she'd been reminded of her short-time music career. "It's not like anybody is gonna call in anyway..." She murmured to herself. But to her astonishment, a caller quickly called in at the request of, "Nightlock" a duet her and Peeta had done together in the start of their career. Truthfully it'd been one of her favorite songs to sing with him, considering whenever they would perform the song on stage, he would always have the ability to look into her soul with those bright blue eyes of his. It made her a bit sad, now that she thought of it. Knowing she'd never share the same stage with Peeta again.

She felt the urge to switch the radio station, but as soon as the song began, the urge dwindled. The melody was so familiar yet endearing. Then as both her and Peeta's guitars intermixed, the song started off with Peeta's soft but soul enriching vocals. She felt gooey inside at hearing his voice again. It was refreshing after all these years, to finally be able to hear a Tributes song without actually getting depressed and angry about it. A few months after her and Peeta had split up as a music act, listening to their past duets would make her feel a longing for something she never thought she could long for. She hated that.

Now as she listened to 'Nightlock' she felt slightly anxious. She had no idea why, but figured she would call Peeta one of these days just to check up on him, see how he was doing. She instantly shook her head at the idea. I couldn't face him again, she thought logically. Not after he'd confessed her love to him that night, after he'd kissed her. She had totally turned him down, using Gale as an excuse, although her and Gale had broken up a month prior. Katniss knew she had been feeling something much more for Peeta than she was letting on, it scared her, and she freaked.

'Besides Katniss,' she mused to herself with her hands steadily on the wheel, 'if you wanna see how he's doing, just watch his episode of Oprah's where are they now.' She heard about the episode that premiered last week. She recorded it, but the episode had been left untouched. She wasn't ready to watch the episode yet and seeing his face again would remind her of those same feelings. Longing, regret, and something else she didn't take time to contemplate much about.

Thereafter 'Nightlock' ended, the radio host discussed how the song 'Nightlock' made him feel. He explained to the listeners how much the song meant to him, which surprised Katniss. He seemed at the edge of tears as he explained to the listeners, that this song was a song that him and his ex-flame danced to, and that whenever he'd miss her (his ex-flame) he'd turn that song on and listen to it. "I have their first album Everlark," confessed the radio host, "it's a little scratched but I might just buy me a new one."

More requests called in and soon songs of each line up of the Tributes began to play. It was weird that no one had forgotten about the Tributes. Katniss had already made up her mind that the whole universe forgot about the Tributes, when her and Peeta both left the music industry years ago. But apparently not, as more requests began to fill in. Katniss knew she wasn't the only one surprised, for the radio host was a bit taken aback by this, too. "Okay," the radio host said, his voice dripping with ample amusement. "I'm awfully surprised about how much everyone still loves this band. Don't get me wrong, I know they're known in their own right, but all these requests... By golly. Now, I have a little secret, listeners. Well not really a secret, but there's been rumors that each line up of this fine band, is gonna come back and reunite on stage in concert!"

Katniss wanted to gag. Reunite? She couldn't think of the rare possibility. Right when she thought she wasn't part of Capitol records games anymore. _I can't believe this!_ She almost ran into her mailbox as she pulled her truck into the driveway of her house. She couldn't believe it, at least not yet. Like the radio host had said, it was only a rumor. However if there was one thing she learned from Capitol records that really stuck with her. Rumors resulted into truths. Like her and Peeta's relationship, it'd resulted into something real, or at least it could've been something real...

'I can't think of this right now,' she kept saying to herself as she entered her unorganized bungalow. She was only going to check her email. Her little sister Prim took time on emailing her daily to fill her in on how medical school's been going. After all, Katniss had made it possible for her to go to medical school in the first place, and it was only fair. Katniss hadn't need to ask though, Prim loved accounting her older sister on her days at college, and it made Katniss think that perhaps her music career wasn't such a big regret. When she'd signed to Capitol recordings, it had all been for Prim. Their mother who was currently residing in Kentucky, living in a mental care facility, had become mute and inactive after the death of Mr Everdeen from a power line accident, and a 16 year Katniss was finding herself having to provide for the household.

Unlocking the front door to her bungalow, Katniss trudged dreadfully inside the lonely home. She thought about opening a bag of potato chips to keep her company, and devouring each chip one-by-one, but she knew checking her email was the important thing to do first.

Katniss saw she had two unread messages. She clicked on the first one.

From: **PrimRoseLuvsGoats**

 _Oh Katniss! You won't believe it, I and this other girl are the only ones out of our sophomore class, picked to go to Vienna. I'm so excited Katniss, the medical school there is so excelling, I can't believe it. I'm going to Vienna! Of course it's only a short program, but knowing that'll be able to get hands on training, I won't regret it._

 _P.S. I can read between the lines Katniss, you're not happy. Please go on vacation, be happy, do something that will make you happy Katniss. Cuz if there's anyone who deserves it. It's you. Thanks for being the best big sister in the whole wide world. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do this._

 _—Love, Prim_

The girl on fire smiled. She needed that and felt really proud of her little sister. She hated to admit it, but Prim was right. She wasn't happy but knew a vacation wouldn't cut it, she'd tried it once and felt even more lonely. Either way she wouldn't be happy, life for her right now was meh... She felt morose. She was quite aware it was better than feeling hungry and hopeless, but she continued to feel rather lonely, and hated the feeling. When her and Peeta had toured together she hadn't felt this way at all with him always by her side. He would always be there with her, every step of the way. Making sure their tour would carry out smoothly, comforting her through her nightmares, whispering soothing words to her while she slept, which she was quite sure if someone else would've whispered the same exact words to her, they wouldn't have sounded the same. All those short years with him, he had been her anchor to her sinking ship.

She then sighed at the memory, and resumed to the next message, which made her belch at the sight of a [rose emoticon] next to the messager's name: CSnowCPRec .

Katniss felt a cold shiver go down her spine, she was contemplating what this message could behold. Nothing good, she figured. What had she done this time? Make Capitol Records look bad again? She was barely out of her house to do anything bad, for if she'd done any act of rebellion it couldn't have been her doing. She laid low and didn't mind living in this ole rinky dink town where no one knew her. Though no one knew her—except the lady in her store from earlier—it added on to her feelings of loneliness. The unexpected email was slightly haunting to her soul, and feeling more dread engulfing her, she finally gave in and read the message.

From: **CSnowCPRec**

 _Dear former Tributes,_

 _This message may come as a surprise to you all, however I may have the pleasure of sharing to you, these formidable news. Yet, let me share to everyone, a short history on Capitol Records. Since the beginning of time, Capitol Records was a empire being built from only the strings of a dean guitar to the vocals of sensual artists that are seen as legends today, creating an everlasting legacy for themselves and Capitol Records. Back then, the company couldn't have predicted, the ample success it has today. Nevertheless, the company can't forget its roots and what it had to fight through, to bring on the tangible success it holds today. The artists we have today, and have had in the past, we don't hesitate to show gratitude towards. I know in the past, we've had let some fine artists go, as well as some going on their own behalf, however there were contracts signed and promises made. To stay true to my promises and surely yours, I am going to allow all of you to agree to my request, of performing an anniversary concert the Capitol's going to hold for any dedicated fan out there, that has stayed true to your success. Artists that have had hits in the past, that are no longer under the Capitol's contracts, are eligible to come back, too. Some don't have choices, of course, resulting in other promises that were made a long time ago. The Tributes are expected to come together, and to stand as one. A grand come back is expected to happen and every lineup of The Tributes are supposed to merge with one another creating a grand symphony of sorts. I won't be disappointed. The 75th anniversary of Capitol Records shall be named the "Third Quarter Quell". The concert we'll be expected to be ready and broadcasted on live television in these few upcoming weeks. I may quote the lyrics that every Tribute has heard before,_

 _"May the odds be ever in your favor!"_

 _—CEO, Chairman, C. Snow_

Katniss felt her throat restricting. Each and every line up of the tributes, were going to have to come together to perform one special broadcasted concert to the public. She felt no need to cry, for she had no one to cry to and her throat was too dry. She couldn't sleep on this, for she was quite aware she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

—

—

 **A/N: Please** **review** **! I know there's a few grammar mistakes, but maybe one of these days I'll go back and correct 'em... Any suggestions? What do you guys think? Should I continue?**


End file.
